Long Since Forgotten
by CrazyKidd99
Summary: MNM broke up years ago. Joey Mercury returned a couple years later to get revenge on his former friend...John Morrison
1. Prologue

i made a story about John Morrison and Joey Mercury... and some of Melina

* * *

_Flashback_

"_one…two…three!" the referee shouted_

"_here is your new WWE tag team champions…Paul London and Brian Kendrick" _

_Joey Mercury and 'MNM' lost only because Brian got the roll up on Joey and he couldn't get his shoulders up. Johnny Nitro was outside the ring after realizing that they lost their tag team championships. He got in the ring along with Melina, Melina beyond furious with Joey because he lost to a roll up and Johnny Nitro was in disbelief _

" _I can't believe you!" Melina shouted _

"_I swear the referee was counting fast" Joey said _

"_you lost to a roll up?…you have no right to call yourself a A-lister" Melina said, poking him hard in his chest as Johnny tried to clam both of them down _

"_well I just- stop poking me!" Joey said anger in his voice as he started poking Melina hard _

"_Stop!" Melina yelled hitting his hand away as he grabbed her hand as Johnny was outraged as he bull charged Joey knocking them both down as they got into a fight as for Melina; she was cheering on Johnny until Joey got on top Johnny and starting punching him. Melina was angry and furious so she kicked Joey up topped of his head. As they beat him one more time before leaving the ring._

"I'm baaaaack!" Joey said "and it's time for me to have to get pay back against my former friend…John Morrison"

* * *

this is a prolouge of what happened

1st chapter next :D

review of the story so far please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Joey was signed back with the WWE after years out due to injury since he was with the Straightedge Society, he had his head shaved but for the WWE storyline for the moment he wasn't with CM Punk, Luke Gallows and Serena they decided to let him pick a storyline and he wanted one to be with John Morrison and Melina his former friends. He looked for his locker room surprisingly he had been in the WWE before he just forgot where everything was. After minutes passed he found his locker room he looked at the locker rooms beside him and one was the one he was looking for…John Morrison. He gently opened the door without knocking and saw John and Melina just talking, already in their ring attire **

"**come on John let's watch a scary movie"**

"**Melina…the last time we watched a scary movie I had to walk you to the bathroom" John laughed**

"**that's not funny…that was scary" Melina pouted**

"**long time no see" Joey said walking in getting their attention **

"**what's up Joey" John smiled**

"**you sound like R-truth now don't steal his catchphrase"**

"**why Melina?"**

"**because…"**

"**think about it Mel" John laughed. he'd been laughing all day with Melina**

"**how's it going Joey?" Melina asked**

"**better, before you two turned your backs on me" no smile on his face whatsoever**

"**what are you talking about?" John asked a confused expression on his features **

"**you two remember when we were MNM?" Joey's tone drooped **

"**yeah…oh…I see were this is going" John said his tone now dropping **

"**when you two blamed it on me, turned your backs on me and attacked me!"**

"**number one: Joey you did cost us the championships and you laid your hands on Melina and I went berserk" the two men now getting in each other faces as Melina tried to clam them both down **

"**what did you do when Melina was dating Batista? Huh…let me guess…you cried" Joey said testing John to hit him again but unlike last time he's prepared **

"**when Mickie James broke up with you and you tried to hit on Maryse she told you, you stink so you got desperate and tried to look for a date on E-harmony" John shot back. Melina trying so hard not to laugh **

"**at lease I was sexy with my long hair"**

"**hey Joey guess what?"**

"**what?"**

"**I still GOT my long hair and not looking like a bald baboon" Melina started laughing uncontrollably **

"**at least my girlfriend was a real woman" Joey told John, Melina heard it and instantly stopped laughing **

"**at least my man didn't get beat by a roll up!"**

"**and let me tell you something Joseph…if you ever think about laying your hands on Melina…there is going to be one less superstar I'm going to worry about" John threatened picking up his coat and walking out of his locker room along with Melina as Joey stayed in for a moment**

"**I'd like to see him try" **

* * *

will John go berserk again the next time he see Joey attacking Melina?

will Joey ever get revenge on his former friends

find out later on ;)

please review :)


	3. Chapter 2

Joey left there locker room and went in his thinking about how to get back at his former friends

_I've seen it in movies all the time_

Joey thought

_Take the thing he love the most and use it against him…Melina_

Joey thought snapping his fingers as if there was a light bulb above his head, rubbing his hands together with a evil smirk on his face. _but how can I get her? _he looked at the time John's match was about over. _I'll get her…when he's not around. _

* * *

John was done his match on his way back to his locker room

"Melina what's Joey's problem?" John asked

"I think he's upset about what happened when we were MNM"

"what? You have got to be kidding me…he can't move on from the past?"

"I don't know"

"well…if he want a feud with me…he can get it" John slightly growled as Melina rolled her eyes

"come on you two used to be like best friends"

"we were until he laid his hands on you"

"over protective of me John?"

"I'm over protective about the ones I love and care about"

"let me get changed and…we can go get some chicken"

"I want taco bell" Melina protested

"fine…I get chicken and you get taco bell" John agreed

"okay"

John went to go changed and take a shower as Melina stayed in and sat down on the sofa and played with his X-box 360 the whole time Joey was watching her. _it's time to make my move…John's in the shower and he won't hear her…if I cover her mouth. _

"Hey Melina" Joey said getting Melina's attention

"what do you want?"

"I just want to talk" Joey lied, walking up to Melina getting a little close to her, Melina feeling uneasy

"about what?"

"you and me…the new A-list couple" Joey said, outraged Melina tried to slap him but he countered turning her around and putting a arm around her waist and the other over her mouth. Melina trying to scream for John to come out and save her but by the time John got out…Melina was gone

* * *

review please :)


	4. Chapter 3

John got out the shower and entered his locker room already dressed, searching for Melina

"Melina!" John yelled

John walked around in his locker room looking everywhere for her until he found a note on the floor near the door.

_I wonder want you would do without little Melina not around…will you cry? Will you go on a rampage? Would you try and find her? I think she's with a stronger and loving man unlike you. But sooner or later, she will forget about you._

John saw that and instantly thought Joey was behind this. Taking that note and balling it up and throwing it across the room. Running his hands though his hair, he was turning red with rage**. **_when I see Joey I will personally rip his head of his shoulders and make sure to end his wrestling career before it even get's off the ground. _John vowed leaving his locker room starting his search for Melina.

_**

* * *

**_Melina had no idea where she was all she remember was Joey taking her out of John's locker room and after that everything went black. Melina realized that she was in a small room tied up to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. As she looked around she saw Joey enter the room

"well, well, well" Joey said "I'd never thought I'd get to be with you" he said walking up to Melina taking that duct tape off her mouth

Melina gasped for air before speaking "why Joey?"

"because…you two blamed the lost on me…and I was so angry I wanted revenge" Joey told her "so I took you from him"

"Joey…you can't move on?"

"no…until I get revenge on him"

"John will find you and when he will-" before she could finish Joey slapped her

"how about you call him and personally tell him I've got you" he said giving her a phone, holding it to her ear. As she called John

"Hello?"

"John?"

"Melina…thank god your okay, where are you?"

"Joey got me" she sobbed "John please find me…if you don't he'll hurt me"

"where are you…tell Joey when I see him… that will be the last time he want to see me"

"I'm at-" before she could finish Joey hung up the phone

"John…told me to tell you" Melina paused trying so hard not to cry "that will be the last time you will want to see him again"

Joey laughed "let me tell you something…he will never find you nor me"

* * *

review please :)


	5. Chapter 4

i would like to thank all of my reviewers :D you guys rock!

* * *

Melina was still tied up to the chair. Watching Joey teasing her with a taco from taco bell; not to mention she was hungry

"Joey would you stop teasing me! I'm hungry" Melina said

Joey laugh coldly "how about you watch this delicious taco go down my mouth and into my stomach" he said a he began to eat the taco, listening to Melina's stomach growl

"come on, I'm hungry" Melina whined

"you want a bite?"

"yes I'm starving"

"to bad, you get this sandwich" Joey said throwing her a sandwich as she tried to catch it in her mouth but it fell on her lap

"can you at least feed it to me…since I'm tied up to a chair?"

Joey slightly growled before getting up and picking up the sandwich and feeding it to her. After she was done she tried to take a bite of his taco

"hey!" Joey yelled moving his taco away "no…bad girl"

"stop talking to me like I'm a dog"

"as long as your tied up to a chair…I can talk to you any way I like"

"John will find you and beat you up for doing this to me" Melina said kicking Joey in his gut. Joey stumbled back holding his gut; he had forgotten how strong Melina could be

"you" Joey pointed to Melina "your on punishment" Joey told her. Picking up the chair Melina was in and sat her in a corner facing the wall

"and you will stay there until you learn how to talk to me" Joey said leaving the room. Melina sighed, looking around in the room before slowly realizing that her legs wasn't tied up to the chair so she could freely move around as she pleased. She looked around the room for a window or something. All she found was a bed with covers on it and a hanging light bulb. She sighed as she began to grow tired knowing that John is trying to find her the best way he can as she slowly fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

John just leaving the area knowing that Joey couldn't go far with Melina. Rey Mystereo seeing John leave the area tense while he was walking so he asked him what's wrong

"John homie what's wrong?" Rey asked

John completely ignored him as he continued walking, a angry expression on his face as he mumbled one thing

"when I see Joey…I am to beat him half to death" was all that John said. Rey looked confused

"Joey who?" Rey asked "Joey Mercury?"

"yeah…he got Melina"

Rey gasped "I think I saw him when he left…I'm not sure"

When Rey said that John stopped in his tracks, turning around to Rey

"what I saw was him leaving in a black car with tinted windows…I'm not sure where he went" Rey told John "have you tried calling Melina?"

"yes I did, Joey that son of a bitch turned her phone off" John growled

"don't Melina carry a extra phone just incase her first one is turned off or something?"

John completely forgot about Melina carrying a extra phone just incase something happened

"I forgot…yeah she do!" John said pulling out phone calling Melina's extra phone

* * *

Melina was in the chair woke for the moment she couldn't sleep because Joey kept making noise with what ever he was doing. A couple of minutes later her phone ranged. Trying to get her arm out she got one out and looked at the caller ID and saw it was John

"Hello?"

"Melina…where are you?"

"I don't even know…in a small room" Melina whispered so that Joey didn't think she was on the phone or talking to herself so he'd come in

"okay…were at? Do you see any windows or something?"

"no…only a bed and a hanging light bulb"

"a motel?" John guessed

"I think so…hurry up John! Joey's gone mad" Melina screamed and Joey heard her and barged in the room

"who in the hell are you talking to?" Joey asked seeing the phone in her hand and snatched it out of her hand "and where did you get this phone?"

"um…it was on the floor" Melina lied as Joey put his ear to the phone to see who she was talking to

"who's this?" Joey asked

"Joey!" John growled

"I've got your girl…and she is very mad at you for not saving her"

"I am not! You sick freak" Melina yelled and John heard her

"that tears it! Where are you?" John yelled

"you'll never find out" Joey said as he hung up the phone. But John had an idea that they was at the motel…he just didn't know which one

* * *

review please :D


	6. Chapter 5

okay so i made this chapter funny before we get back to Joey and Melina

i own nothing i may mention in the story

enjoy :)

* * *

"Rey do you know any motel that Joey would go to?"

"the single star motel?" Rey suggested

"and where is that at?"

"I don't know" Rey said scratching his head "oh I remember it's one block down from the, the…um…Johnson hotel"

"the Johnson hotel?" John said "oh the hotel me and Melina are supposed to be staying for the next 2 days"

"yeah that one homie" Rey clapped "do you need a ride?"

"yeah sure…I don't know where it's at"

Rey and John got in Rey's car and they drove to the Single Star motel while Rey was singing along with the song

"do do doo do do do doooo…oh yeah mm"

"are you kidding me?"

"I change my answering machine now that I'm alone and now since it's no me we now that I'm alone and since I don't hear your voice anymore"

"man you don't even know the words" John did a face palm and sliding down in the seat

"I'm so sick of love songs"

"dude" John stopped him "aren't you married?"

"yeah…but I like this song"

"I thought you like rock?" John asked

"hey I can't have a sensitive side?" Rey complained

John sighed "I guess"

Rey started singing again

"but seriously you don't know the words" John said

"I don't care" Rey said in a high pitched voice on the word 'care'

As Rey drove and John pulling out his I-pod and listening to his classic rock from his favorite band The doors. As Rey made a sudden stop and John looked up to see that he was at burger king

"can I get a plan double cheeseburger, a large fry and a cookie dough pie"

"dude we're supposed to be finding Melina and the single star motel"

"I know, I know but I can't drive on a empty stomach…you want anything?" Rey asked

"um…the same thing" John said, he was getting a little hungry too

"make that two please" Rey said

"that will be $10.16" the employee said

Rey drove to the second window to get their food and he paid

"hey, hey ,hey…the bigger bag is mine" Rey said

"both of the bags is big" John said holding up both bags

"well it doesn't matter we got the same thing"

"when we get done no more stops okay…we need to find Melina before Joey hurt her"

"I got it" Rey said as he began eating and with John and when they was done this happened.

"uh oh" Rey said holding his stomach

"uh oh?" John mocked "what do you mean uh oh?"

"that went straight through me" Rey said as he started farting in the car as John was holding his nose and rolling down the window

"it smell like 3 puppies, 2 kittens and 1 skunk done grew in you and died" John said still holding his nose

"I got to use the bathroom before I get a brown spot on the back of my pants" Rey said getting out of the car and running in burger king using the bathroom as John stayed in the car still eating his pie

"it's a good thing my farts don't stink" John said

A couple of minutes later Rey came back out and got in the car

"what took you so long?" John asked

"I had diarrhea sorry…I had a whole lot of food today" Rey said starting up the car

"you had an upset stomach and diarrhea" John joked

"shut up"

"it was just a little joke now come on"

"yes, let me help me buddy out" Rey said "to the single star motel"

* * *

review please :D


End file.
